


Sanguine

by radartechie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Hux is Not Nice, Huxloween, Kinktober, Kylo wants to literally murder him, M/M, Mentions of Hux enjoying torture and interrogation sexually, Mild Painplay, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sexual Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radartechie/pseuds/radartechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux pistol-whips Kylo and things quickly digress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm finally posting this ;_; it was a spontaneous idea that I got back during the summer and surprisingly loved it enough to see it through. It was my first foray into the... harder(?) kinks and I've really enjoyed it, so it was nice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as well :)
> 
> (Edit: this is a repost cause I couldn't get my other fic finished in time for this prompt b/c schoolwork and stress ;_; (Hopefully I can squeeze it in for the 24th of Huxloween though.))

There’s blood dripping everywhere. It dribbles from Kylo’s mouth, down his chin, onto his robes, splatters against the floor in tiny, spent droplets.

Hux blinks, momentarily stunned. His hand is frozen mid-swing and the stiff grip he had around his blaster is loosening. 

Kylo’s lip throbs, warm and heavy. His jaw aches, his gums tingle, and his teeth prickle with pain. He licks across his lip to soothe the wound and his tongue slips sanguine back into his mouth. Blood floods his senses: thick, warm, and metallic. He swallows and Hux breathes in sharply, transfixed.

Just as surprised as Hux, Kylo barks out a laugh and swipes his thumb at his lip. The black leather comes away coated crimson.

“Is this what it feels like to make a Jedi bleed?” Hux asks haughtily, pointing his blaster at Kylo’s mouth. His posture emanates a cruel, smug satisfaction that Kylo can taste in the Force. It infuriates Kylo, makes him crave nothing more than the burnt smell of cauterized flesh as he ignites his saber right into the cavity of Hux’s chest.

But Kylo knows discipline. He swallows the sour bile of hatred itching up his throat and regards the blaster instead of acknowledging Hux. A swipe of blood and a chunk of pink skin mar the shiny chrome where the barrel had caught Kylo’s lip. Hux plucks the skin from the barrel with mild disinterest and flicks it to the floor between them before re-holstering the blaster. 

Kylo hums, noncommittal, and licks at his lip again. The laceration pulses and stings, dribbling blood down his chin. 

Hux won’t stop staring, and as he takes a step closer to Kylo, Kylo can’t see the cold green irises. Just the dark swell of his pupils. 

Kylo has never witnessed the General like this: open, vulnerable. Distracted.

 _He’s aroused_ , Kylo realizes. 

_A grave miscalculation_. Hux is rapidly losing his grip on the situation he had so carefully constructed.

Kylo intends to navigate this new territory between them and exploit it.

“Answer me,” Hux orders.

Kylo breathes deeply to steady himself. The quarters have turned too hot; it’s hard for Kylo to ignore Hux’s desire when it’s weighing heavy in the air.

“I wouldn’t know, General.” Kylo says, crowding Hux’s space. “I’m not a Jedi.”

Hux swallows, immediately drawing his blaster again. He cocks it towards Kylo’s midsection and releases the safety in anticipation of a violent retaliation, but Kylo is already sinking to his knees, one hand on Hux’s belt.

It clacks against the floor and his uniform trousers start to sag without the support. A flush rises to Hux’s cheekbones as they fall around his boots and Kylo wonders, as he looks back up and sees how brilliantly Hux’s colouring is matching his hair, if his uniform has ever been seen by anyone looking less than pristinely laundered. 

Kylo presses his swollen lip to the base of Hux’s cock. Half hard already, it twitches and stiffens under Kylo’s hot breath. 

He runs his lips along the length, trailing blood until he reaches the tip, where he closes his lips around and sucks tentatively. It hurts, but Hux’s whole body goes rigid under the attention.

A faint _yes_ echoes in the heat of the room and Kylo realizes Hux is projecting, his thoughts so unguarded they’re practically leaking into Kylo’s own. Gently, Kylo presses his mind against Hux’s, watching his face carefully for the slightest discomfort or alarm. Senses so clouded, Hux only shudders, jaw going slack as Kylo sees everything he wants.

“You enjoy this, General.” Kylo hums when he pulls himself away. “Is this why you insist on leading the more pertinent interrogations? I’ve wondered why you skulk around and watch me break them.”

“Shut your mouth,” Hux hisses. He pushes the barrel of his blaster up against Kylo’s cheekbone as another warning. 

Kylo humours him and obliges, taking Hux’s cock into his mouth again with a smirk. He wraps his hand around what he doesn’t take and Hux, looking ashamed, responds too well to the leather glove against his skin and fills Kylo’s mouth fast. 

Hux’s cock feels so warm and heavy lying on his tongue as it throbs. Kylo slowly slides his lips back along the length until his lower lip burns with the drag of skin against skin. Hux’s thighs shudder and Kylo snakes his mind into Hux’s own, positing impressions from his last interrogation. 

The bounty hunter had had a magnificent gash on his forehead when he had been brought in. The blood was dried and brown and flaking off, and Kylo had reopened it just to hear him scream. He watched, as the blood oozed down and blinded the hunter, coated his eyelashes crimson.

Hux’s breath hitches and he forces his hands through Kylo’s hair, raking his gloves along his scalp. Kylo groans, feeling the arousal knotting tighter in his stomach as the Force spikes with pleasure.

“I didn’t know you could be this useful Lord Ren-“ Hux pants- “this obedient. But of course you are. Under all that regalia and attitude you’re just a needy cocksucker who lives to please, aren’t you?”

Anger flares in Kylo’s gut, white hot, and he locks his jaw against the strong urge to bite Hux’s cock off. Instead, he wraps his hands around Hux’s slim hips in a bruising grip and takes Hux deeper despite the pain in his mouth. A spark of embarrassment taints the heady atmosphere when Hux lets slip a ruined groan. 

Kylo snakes his mind into Hux’s again and hollows his cheeks out around Hux’s cock, dragging his lips off of it again slowly. He flattens his tongue along the underside, catching the throbbing vein until his lips slip. Kylo bares his teeth against the tip of Hux’s cock, like the promise of what’s to come and Hux hisses, momentarily reminded of whose mouth he’s actually fucking, and pulls Kylo from his cock.

There’s a string of bloodied spit hanging between Hux’s cock and Kylo’s lip when Hux pulls him off. Hux is entranced by it as it grows in length the further Kylo pulls away, until it splits and most of it sticks against Kylo’s chin, now cool from the air’s regulated temperature. Kylo shivers and watches the spit dribble from Hux’s cock and onto the floor.

“Filthy boy,” Hux chides. He reaches out and takes Kylo’s swollen lip between a thumb and forefinger. “Disobedience will get you nowhere.”

“Neither will nonconsensual fornication with prisoners,” Kylo slurs between Hux’s fingers. “You’re a General, Hux. Not some depraved Resistance fighter. The Order has standards that will be met.” 

Hux’s face twists into an ugly sneer and he squeezes the wound, tearing apart the freshly clotted blood. Kylo gasps quietly, body tensing against the pain as it blooms from his lip into his mouth. Then Hux backhands him, hard enough that Kylo nearly stumbles over with the momentum. 

Kylo realizes that this is exactly what Hux wants. To best him. 

Kylo has suspected, of course. He’s been sure Hux vies for control in all aspects of their co-commandership. 

And Kylo isn’t wrong, but with Hux this close, pressing his thumb directly into the gash on Kylo’s lip, he realizes that Hux is having trouble breathing evenly too, the one crack in his impassive exterior.

Kylo forces himself not to flinch as Hux’s nail pinches through the glove- he won’t forsake his most basic training- as a new pain immediately erupts from it. Blood bubbles and runs down his chin again, adding to the stain on Hux’s leather gloves. Hux smears the mess over the whole of Kylo’s bottom lip, then the top, and pulls at the corner of his mouth before swiping the dregs along Kylo’s cheek.

Hux smirks sardonically, admiring his work as he guides the swollen tip of his cock to press against Kylo’s bloodied lip again.

“Suck,” he demands, sure that he has Kylo in place once more.

Kylo swallows his pride and does; around Hux’s cock his lip feels bruised and inflamed three times its normal size. He can’t tell what’s blood or spit or come anymore as it all dribbles down his chin. Yet he takes Hux deeper, learning all of his tells and what makes him tick and he tells himself it’s worth it. He hollows his cheeks and licks around the crown before pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit to lick away at the pre-come. It’s worth the day Hux is on his own knees, pleading for death with his broken mouth around Kylo’s cock. That day will come soon enough, Kylo tells himself.

Hux takes a hand from Kylo’s hair and stifles a huff against the ruined leather. When Kylo looks up, Hux’ has sunken his teeth into the glove and Kylo feels a rush of pride surge through his chest. 

Kylo feels it when Hux’s cock blurts out a pearl of pre-come against his tongue again and swallows thickly against the bitter taste. Hux is close; his thighs shake in Kylo’s grip and his fingers are scratching desperately at Kylo’s scalp. 

Kylo pulls off Hux’s cock slightly and tilts his head so it bulges against his cheek. Hux catches a shaky breath, eyes never leaving Kylo’s mouth, and presses a thumb to the outline of his cock. He comes then, filling Kylo’s mouth in spurts on his tongue and against the back of his throat. The Force ripples so strongly with Hux’s orgasm that Kylo feels it throbbing underneath his skin when he lets Hux’s cock slip from his lips.

Hux is quick to take Kylo’s chin between a stern thumb and forefinger that press Kylo’s lips closed.

“Swallow,” he orders.

Kylo does, and only then does Hux allow him to rise from the floor.

His throat is raw and his mouth feels dry when he tries to swallow again, but he feels sated. He raises a hand to his puffed lip, newly and acutely aware of his own erection.

Hux watches him, keeping his eyes on Kylo’s lip as if he’s proud of his work, as he tucks himself back into his uniform trousers. One hand never strays far from his blaster. 

“You can finally put that ridiculous mask you hide behind to good use. Get yourself cleaned up, then get out of my quarters.”

Hux’s arrogance humours Kylo as he puts his helmet back on. His tone, modulated through the vocoder, is dry when he speaks again.

“I wonder, General, how comfortable you’d feel in your own interrogation chair?”

Hux glares at him, face brightening with fury.

“Get out.”


End file.
